


fatal attraction

by violntine



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, the other rangers are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violntine/pseuds/violntine
Summary: Trini arrives early to training, only to find that she isn't alone.





	fatal attraction

Trini’s early, for once.

It’s at least an hour early than when they’re supposed to meet, but Trini, being the most devoted Power Ranger that she is, decided to slip in some extra training. Not that she’ll ever admit this aloud, but mostly it’s because recently she hasn’t been able to actually focus when the others are around. More specifically, when Kim’s around.

Flaunting around the pit in her workout gear, showing off her muscles and biceps which are incredibly difficult _not_ to notice when she’s constantly flexing. Whether it’s on purpose or not, Trini doesn’t know. The only thing she does know is that the teasing is slowly killing her.

Trini wants to get at least some training done without having her ethereal girlfriend distracting her, and the boys making fun of her for being unable to control her own hormones.

Seriously, she should be better than this. She’s spent years of keeping her emotions a secret and suddenly now that one girl has taken interest in her, it’s almost impossible to hide the fact that she’s undressing Kim with her eyes at every chance she gets. And Zack makes it his sole purpose in life to make sure Trini never forgets.

The worst of it is that Kim knows the affect she has on Trini and makes sure that she has her girlfriend withering at every thing she does, no matter how small it is. Kim simply gives a smile that may be perceived as a little suggestive? Trini feels her knees wobble; Kim winking in Trini’s direction after successfully winning a match against the putties? Trini feels her heart twist and ache and stop beating for a millisecond only to continue with her whole body burning afterwards.

Kim does everything she can to drive Trini crazy and it’s working. Even Jason has mentioned her lack of focus in their after-school sessions and ordered her to stay away from Kimberly from now on, but not even that could help.

Because no matter how far away they are, Trini’s senses are always in tune to everything Kim; from her scent to her sweet voice which sounds like music to her ears even if it’s full of strain from overworking in training.

Trini constantly finds herself searching for Kim, especially in situations where it’s going to cost her.

Like last training, for example. Trini was doing rather well for the first time in weeks and had managed to fight off a number of putties before she heard an all too familiar voice call out. In the back of her head, she knew that whatever was happening across the pit would be dealt with, but still she felt the need shift her gaze and lock onto Kim, who was currently knocked onto the ground due to some misstep with a putty quickly approaching her.

Luckily, Jason was there before things could escalate, but the same couldn’t be said for Trini. The last thing she remembered seeing before being hit unconscious was the sight of Kim’s wary eyes. After she’d awoken, she was greeted by the same sight and a pair of arms pulling her into a tight embrace; the scent of sweat mixed with strawberries overwhelming her.

That resulted with her having to skip the next few training sessions, but Trini wasn’t complaining one bit.

So, it doesn’t really matter what the situation is because no matter what, she’s finding herself only able to fixate on her girlfriend. Whether it be out of pure concern or teenage hormones, Trini’s absolutely consumed by Kimberly Hart and there’s nothing she can do to stop it.

_As if she wants it to stop._

Still, Trini isn’t going to let herself get her ass kicked by Zack every evening because of some ridiculous fixation she has with Kim. She needs to get back into shape and even by doing so only gets her an hour alone before her certain distraction arrives, Trini’s going to take it.

She’s spent what she assumes is at least fifteen minutes of going head to head with the putties, dodging every move they make successfully only for them to be blown apart seconds later when Trini sees her opening. She’s never been one to be patient in terms to fighting, and Jason claims that’s her worst weakness, but Trini begs to differ.

It’s another five minutes before she decides to take a break, returning over to the rocks she’d left her water bottle and towel at and taking a well-needed drink. She’s in her own world and for once, there’s no pink Power Ranger there to pull her into a trance and keep her there for what feels like eternity.

Trini doesn’t hear the sound of the doors sliding open behind her or the voice of Alpha-Five who’s greeting the newcomer; just feels her presence before there’s arms wrapped around her waist and hot breath on her earlobe.

_Oh, she’s in for it now.._

“Kim!”

Trini ungracefully pulls the bottle away from her lips and ends up with some water dripping out from the corner of her mouth when she speaks. Even if they are dating, Trini’s still embarrassed and ends up pulling out of Kim’s grasp like her touch was setting her skin ablaze.

“What are you doing here?” She goes to wipe the back of her hand to her mouth, but Kim beats her to it. Crosses over the small space that is between them and skims her thumb over Trini’s lip, eyes dark and full of nothing but mischief.

“Is that anyway to greet your girlfriend, Gomez?”

The embarrassment only increases at the question and she feels her face heating up under Kim’s watchful eye. Her lips part for her to speak, but Trini suddenly feels that talking is impossible when she can feel Kim’s breath hitting her face.

She ends up just shaking her head, and Kim grins.

“So, what are _you_ doing here? Training doesn’t start for another half an hour.”

“I just wanted to get some extra work in before the others get here, y’know.”

Trini’s stepped away now, moving around Kim to keep her distance, however Kim obviously has other plans and extends her hand out to catch Trini’s wrist, pulling her back in like some she’s her prey.

“I think we could do extra _work_ together, don’t you?”

Her voice is sly and husky, immediately giving Trini the impression that whatever’s gotten into Kim, there’s no escaping it.

“ _I_ think I work better by my—.”

Trini’s retort is cut short by the feeling of lips pressing to the crook of her neck, right near her pulse point. Caught off guard, she’s unable to stop the soft whimper that’s brought to surface thanks to Kim. The noise is degrading because Trini, the stoic Power Ranger, is usually a professional when it comes to hiding _particular_ emotions, but now? There’s nothing she can do to fight against the influence Kim has on her; not when her lips are moving along the now sensitive skin, biting and nipping, all the way up until she reaches Trini’s mouth.

They’re so occupied with one another, they don’t notice Alpha-Five slip out to finish work elsewhere on the ship.

She instinctively parts her lips to clash with Kim’s; the whimpers now muffled and buried deep in the back of her throat. Despite her entire body feeling like jelly at this point, her arms move to wrap around Kimberly’s neck, tugging her closer so that their bodies are pressed together.

Trini can feel Kim’s hands resting on her hips, sliding down until she’s grasping at the hem of the shorter girl’s tank top and soon slipping underneath, now pushing against the smoothness of Trini’s stomach. The light contact mixed with the heat from their kiss is enough to make Trini shiver and whimper all over again; the pool of warmth between her thighs becoming harder and harder to ignore.

“K-Kim..” Speaking immediately seems to be a wrong choice as the second her lips part, Kim takes the opportunity to slide her tongue inside and swirl it all around until all the air in Trini’s lungs has been expelled and she’s struggling to stand up straight.

Kim apparently senses Trini’s current problem and comes to her rescue, although Trini isn’t entirely sure this is any better. She’s nudged backwards until the heel of her feet are pressing against something solid and she’s then sitting atop what she assumes is a rock. For her sake, the boulder is almost as tall as her girlfriend and gives her _some_ height thankfully.

Sometime throughout the movement, their kiss had ceased and Kim returned to placing anything but delicate kisses and bites to her neck and collarbone. Her skin sears each time. They’re back right where they started and all Trini can do is run her hands through Kim’s short locks in an attempt to urge her on.

Like always, all she can focus on is Kim, Kim and Kim. No longer even aware of their less than ideal surroundings as all she wants right now is to feel Kim where she needs her most.

Kim’s not even halfway there yet, taking her sweet time. Trini’s in no mood to be patient.

“Will you hurry up…?”

If possible, Kim starts to move even slower and just shoots Trini this look that screams nothing but trouble.

_Trini hates that it leaves her craving more._

Just when she thinks that maybe she’s going to be put out of her misery soon, Kimberly trails kisses all the way down to Trini’s stomach only to stop and focus on one spot. She bites, pulls on the skin and then repeats until she’s sure that there’s going to be a mark left behind. Trini doesn’t mind that all too much. In fact, she likes the idea of being marked by Kim; of having proof that she belongs to the girl.

However, what she doesn’t like is being forced to undergo more torture when Kim’s so close to the one place that’s dying to be touched. All it would take is one push into the right direction with her hand and then all the frustration building up inside would dissolve quickly.

As if being a Power Ranger gave them the ability to read minds, Kim does just what Trini is mentally praying for and slithers her hand inside Trini’s shorts. The pressure her fingertips is giving right now has Trini reeling and she hasn’t even been properly touched yet.

Kim’s back to her previous position and resumes with the everlasting tamed kisses, starting from Trini’s jawline right back to her pursed lips.

Trini’s whimpers turn into full-blown moans, though muted due to the intense kiss. She’s glad she’s seated because there’s no way she’d be able to cope with Kim’s hand between her thighs while standing without eventually falling to the ground.

Her fingers are pressing against Trini’s most sensitive spot and as if in response to the stimulation, her thighs clamp together and her clit throbs, basically begging for more. Even if she’s not being directly touched, she can tell that her underwear is soaking by the second and that the longer Kim keeps her hand in a sturdy position the closer she feels to reaching her limit. It doesn’t take much to push her over the edge, especially when Kim’s the one pulling all the strings. 

Trini feels Kim’s lips tug upwards into a smirk against her own, and in hindsight, that should’ve been her warning. So caught up in the overwhelming arousal rushing through her, Trini hadn’t felt her girlfriend’s fingers move aside the piece of fabric separating her from where she truly ached; only realised the second she dipped her index finger inside, submerging herself into the heat.

The kiss between the two halts as Trini’s breath hitches and she loses composure from the newfound sensation that’s making it extremely difficult for one coherent thought to occur. She’s wanted this for so long, wanted Kim, and even now it doesn’t feel like enough for her. Because she’s clawing her nails into Kimberly’s exposed shoulders, beckoning her closer while her hand remains suspiciously still.

“You’re so cute..”

Trini’s eyes are shut, but she can still feel Kim’s simper and gaze boring into her.

“And so _wet…_ ”

There’s no time for her to offer a snarky remark as Kim, without warning (as usual), has started thrusting that one finger back and forth, intentionally curling it each time she plunges deeper inside. The pressure on her clit is unexpected and it takes Trini at least a minute for her to realise that Kim is rubbing her thumb against the tender spot.

Her entire body is trembling thanks to Kimberly and her _very_ skilled fingers, and she’s sure that the pit is echoing with her moans. Kim seems to think that the sight of an aroused Trini is amusing, chuckling lowly more to herself than anything. Trini wants to shut her up, so she surges forward blindly, smashing their lips together rather clumsily. Kim doesn’t mind, just gives into the kiss and starts taking control by biting at Trini’s lower lip.

As their kiss intensifies, Trini can feel Kim picking up the pace with her fingers as well. Thrusting in and out and in and out, over and over again until Trini’s sure that by now her hand must be cramping from the awkward angle and how close their bodies are together.

Kim doesn’t complain.

The only thing she does is continue, pumping her two fingers (Trini’s not sure when another was added) and bruising Trini’s lip with rough kisses.

Her breathing is heavy, chest falling and rising in irregular patterns as the build-up of pleasure deep inside is quickly becoming too much and suddenly it is too much. It’s subtle to anyone that’s not Trini, but to her It almost feels like an out-of-body experience; like she’s in a dream and none of this is really happening to her, except that it is.

Trini lets her head flop slightly, resting her forehead along the curve of Kimberly’s neck as she attempts to catch her breath once the rush of adrenaline has left. To her dismay, Kim’s already removed her fingers and is now brushing them through Trini’s hair.

_She tries not to think too much about it._

“Fuck, Kim. You were… amazing.”

Kim softly chortles at that, pressing the first delicate kiss of the hour along the side of Trini’s face.

“What can I say? I just can’t help myself around you.”

And Trini hums lightly because she knows all about that. All she wants to do is kiss, touch and worship her girlfriend and although she’s currently still trying to recover from her moment of exhilaration, the _need_ to feel Kim is back again.

She straightens (no pun intended) her posture and slips her hand down the curve of Kim’s waist, but Kim just knows what she’s planning and intervenes by grabbing ahold of her wrist.

A flash of an innocent grin appears.

“We should get back to training, hm?”

Trini blinks until the words set in and by the time that’s happened, Kim is walking away, moving to a different part of the pit.

The only thing Trini can do is watch as her chance of finally getting what she’s been craving disappears. 

**Author's Note:**

> based on a request i got on tumblr
> 
> first time writing smut, so let me know what you think! i might write a second part
> 
> http://sabertoothhart.tumblr.com/


End file.
